


Misled

by xantissa



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism, maybe coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan teaches Tyr the chain of command and Harper gets and eyeful. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting older stories from 2004/2005 so be gentle

I turned the corner, feeling all of my muscles spasming a little and my head swimming from all the excess coffee and Sparky. The idea to go to hydroponics seemed a good one, the sight of all the plants Trance was so in love with usually calmed me down enough so I could go to sleep.

This time, however, as soon as I turned the corner I stopped as if met by a wall of metal.

Inside, lit by only the lowest light setting, were Dylan and Tyr, facing each other in an unmistakably aggressive fashion, and I got the feeling that it was no game of basketball this time.

Just as I was considering calling Rommie before our Captain Terrific got turned into a lovely red goop by our personal Nietzschean terrorist, I realized one thing: that the person who actually looked worse for wear was Tyr! He was breathing hard, his chest expanding rapidly as he tried to get his breath while Dylan stood there, arrogant and almost relaxed, watching the heaving warrior dispassionately.

I have to admit, there is no love lost between me and the Niets, so instead of rushing to the rescue – not that Tyr would thank me for it – I decided to get and eyeful. Ahhh…the potential blackmail material!

Oh, baby, it got me hot just thinking about it!

So I got myself comfortable and watched as Tyr got his ass kicked.

When we first boarded the ship, and Tyr tried to take it over, he seemed to admire Dylan’s ability to survive. But I noticed that the more Dylan talked about the new Commonwealth, the more Tyr considered him an old fool.

Tyr underestimated our Captain, and it seemed that he was going to pay the price. And who am I to stand in the way of justice? Damn, I wish I’d gotten popcorn for this!

I watched, mesmerized by the way Dylan was totally in control, almost dismissive of the Nietzschean. It seemed a foolish thing to do, especially with such a highly trained assassin as Tyr Anasazi, and Dylan never struck me as one to underestimate, yet here he was, watching Tyr struggling with an air of amusement that reminded me that Dylan could be more devious and dangerous than all of us together at times.

“Quite an unpleasant sensation, isn’t it?” asked Dylan, a note of undisguised amusement in his voice. But there was also a note of threat that sent a shiver down my spine. God, but the guy was hot!

“Like Mr. Harper would say...AG field can be a bitch,” continued Dylan. He turned his back on the Nietzschean and reached for one of Trance’s trees to pluck a ripe fruit off it. “Andromeda, fifteen percent more.”

I watched, feeling a smile split my face, as, with an angry roar, Tyr fell to his knees, his muscles straining to keep him vertical and not fall onto all fours. It would obviously be the most humiliating position for the big guy, so he strained to stay upright. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and he looked totally hot in his tight leather pants and the shiny chain mail, his long braids cascading down his back.

“On this ship I am the Captain. On this ship I am your Alpha and you will obey me. If you thought differently, you were seriously mistaken,” said Dylan, calmly watching the Nietzschean while eating the fruit, leaning slightly on a nearest wall. Damn, but that man was not only a diplomat capable of charming the pants off of even the toughest politicians, he also knew how to insult. Really, really insult. I doubt there is a thing that would hurt Tyr more that the fact that Dylan was absolutely unconcerned by him.

I got the feeling that there would be much, much more to Dylan’s revenge for Tyr’s little mutiny attempt. I know that it was Beka who actually came into the Medbay and demanded that we all leave Dylan and Andromeda, but she had reasons. She was concerned about her crew. She wasn’t doing it because she wanted to be the captain of Andromeda, she just wanted to save her crew, and seeing me on that bed, barely alive, also made her irritable.

But I suppose Dylan understood just who put her up to it. The way Tyr stood there, all superior smile and attitude, it just screamed, ‘What now...Captain?’

Even feeling my insides start to melt from all the radiation I was exposed to, I couldn’t stop myself from noticing just how his face changed when Dylan threatened them with FMS. Oh, I was pissed that he tricked me into doing something that he could possibly use against Beka. After all, she was family, and it is the absolutely most important thing in my life. But as much as I know Beka, I knew she wouldn’t risk having two enemies instead of one.

I guess the show was going to be not only amusing, but also very educational. Something along the lines of, ‘What Will Your Captain Do If You Try To Mutiny’ 101.

“It’s only the ship that gives you the advantage,” panted Tyr, his face streaked with rivulets of sweat. I do believe I have never seen a Niet sweating so much. Ever. I know it’s petty, but after being raised on Earth, maimed and beaten and raped by fuckin’ Übers and Magog raiding parties, I really wasn’t going to spare a tear for Tyr. After all, it wasn’t as if he was going to be killed or even seriously injured. Well, his pride mostly, and judging by how freaking MUCH he had of it…well, stripping some of it wouldn’t hurt him in the long run. Let him experience first hand just what it means to live under somebody’s heel.

“But it doesn’t change the fact that you are kneeling before me, a mere human. That has to hurt. After all, the Nietzscheans are the race of genetically superior beings. Where is your superiority now, Tyr Anasazi?” Suddenly Dylan’s voice changed from gently amused into a low, almost vicious snarl that made me take a step back. “You may be physically stronger, but most animals that humans used for millennia were physically stronger; it didn’t stop humans from harnessing them and changing them into beasts of burden.

“On this ship, I am the highest power. I can do anything to you and there won’t be anything or anyone that could stop me. Andromeda is loyal only to me. NO ONE ELSE.” Dylan approached Tyr and bent to be closer to the dark man’s face. “I could kill you now. I could let Andromeda increase the artificial gravity field around you one percent after another, until your bones started breaking. Then your muscle tissue would start to tear and be squashed by the force of gravity alone. And it would take a long, long time, I assure you.”

I watched, quite shocked, as Tyr’s face registered that indeed Dylan could do this; the only one who could stop him was Andromeda itself, and she was also pissed off at Tyr for trying to take her crew away from her. She was a warship after all, and they weren’t made to forgive.

“Or I could give you a lesson in humility right now and let you live. Since you are a Nietzschean, and therefore compelled by your need for survival above all, I already know which option you will choose. Still, I want you to say it out loud for me to hear, for Andromeda to record.”

I watched as Tyr realized just how pissed off and dangerous Dylan was at that moment. I guess he hadn’t made it to Captain purely on good looks and charm. Tyr was so fucked. Glad I wasn’t in his place.

Dylan grabbed a handful of Tyr’s long hair and jerked his head roughly back, forcing him to expose that long throat in a submissive pose.

“So, what it ill be Tyr?” Dylan asked in a low voice that was as cold as space itself.

Unbelievable, but I felt a rush of blood to my cock when I realized just what Dylan was going to do to the Nietzschean. It was dark, it was sick, it was a power play -- which I hate with a passion -- but it was happening between two of the hottest men I have ever seen, and damn if my starved libido didn’t react.

“Death or punishment? Hmm, Tyr; just what will you choose?”

I had to consciously slow down my breathing, for fear of being discovered. I wanted -- no, I needed -- to see this to the end.

“Punishment,” rasped the Nietzschean, his anger barely covering his shame.

“Very well then. Andromeda, ease the AG field by ten percent.”

I watched as Tyr straightened a little and took a few deep breaths. There was still no way he could stand up, but at least he could breathe freely and kneel straight.

Damn, but the sight of all that power, all that muscle kneeling was driving me hot. Absolutely fucking hot! And before I had time to think, I could feel my hand going to my cock and giving it a squeeze through the fabric of my cargo pants.

“In my time,” started Dylan, letting go of Tyr’s hair and stepping in front of him. “Nietzscheans were a complicated race, but now they have devolved along with the rest of the universe. You only want to survive, to pass your  
genes, which leads to dangerous inbreeding, idiocy and absolute inability to govern. You act on basic instinct. Fight or fuck. Isn’t that right? Among Nietzscheans, you either fuck or be fucked. Well, guess what, Mr. Anasazi. You get to be the fucked one today.”

I couldn’t see what was happening because Dylan was standing with his back to me, and thus blocking my view of Tyr, but the sounds were unmistakable. I heard the rasp of a lowered zipper, and harsh breathing still coming from the Nietzschean. Then I saw Dylan reach with one hand, probably to grip Tyr’s hair, and then he moved.

The panting breaths were muffled suddenly and I felt my cock jump and swell almost painfully in my pants. I needed to see it. I needed to see Tyr Anasazi on his knees in front of Dylan, servicing him like a cheap whore. Cautiously I moved inside to change the angle of view and then ducked behind one of the bigger trees.

Oh My God. It looked absolutely incredible. Dylan really was gripping a handful of Tyr’s hair, his mouth wide open and Dylan fucking it with abandon. The Captain pumped his hips, forcing his cock into the other man’s throat each time, slamming as deep as he could with no regard to the dark man. Dylan either knew that Nietzscheans could hold their breath for about twelve minutes or he really didn’t care.

Watching Tyr struggle to swallow the impressive cock was a turn on. I had a beautiful view of his throat working furiously, trying to keep up with the thrusts, and I realized that Tyr really wanted to make it good for Dylan. After all, he could still be crushed to death. I have never seen Dylan like that, and frankly I couldn’t tell if Dylan would go on with his plan or not. One day earlier, I would have said no, this man was a fucking idealist. But now, after seeing him threaten Beka without batting an eyelash and keeping Tyr kneeling, pinned to the floor, I wasn’t so sure. There was obviously more to the man than any of us ever expected.

Suddenly Dylan stopped and pulled back, his slick and hard cock withdrawing from between Tyr’s swollen lips. “Andromeda, code SG221!”

Like a rag doll, Tyr was suddenly standing, trying to catch his balance as Dylan grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and slammed him into a wall face first, where the Nietzschean stayed.

“I am you Alpha here. And I will make sure you remember it,” Dylan hissed, remarkably composed for a man that had just denied himself release.

I watched in morbid fascination as Dylan unfastened Tyr’s pants and pulled them down to his knees, exposing a perfectly sculpted backside. He gripped the hard cheeks firmly and pushed in, without any preparation, without lubrication other than spit. I watched as Tyr threw his head back, long hair flying, tendons on his neck straining as Dylan pushed himself inside, and a scream left his chest. Loud, primal, and it went straight to my cock.

Desperate now, I opened my pants, pulled my own cock out and started jerking myself off as quickly as possible as I watched Dylan Hunt fuck the big bad Niet without mercy, slamming his cock into that tight backside up to the very base. I could hear the grunts and almost whimpers leaving Tyr’s throat and Dylan’s harsh breathing. Oh God, there was no question who was the Alpha here. I could feel my own orgasm approaching as I watched Dylan withdraw until only the tip was inside and then slam in, forcing another scream out of Tyr, stripping him of the last shreds of control the man had. Dylan wrapped one hand in the long braids and pulled, forcing the Nietzschean to arch backwards, exposing his throat again, and proceeded to fuck the daylights out of him, keeping the warrior bent taut and gasping with each hard thrust.

Dylan reached in front of Tyr, and although I couldn’t see what he was doing, the sounds that came from Tyr were explanation enough and I shuddered, squeezing myself hard, feeling the wet, sticky heat covering my fingers as Tyr screamed once again, shuddering in his orgasm, coming all over the wall and slumping against it, letting Dylan fuck him as hard as he liked. With not more than a sharp intake of breath, Dylan came also, shuddering and gripping Tyr’s hips in a grip that must have been painful. The final insult.

Dylan made Tyr lose control, made him scream, but even coming inside the Nietzschean’s ass, he was still master of himself and his body.

As quietly as possible, I crawled out of hydroponics. When the blood returned to my brain from Mr. Happy, I realized that the stunt I just pulled could get me into a whole world of trouble. If Tyr knew I was there, he would have killed me for witnessing his humiliation.

If Dylan saw me there… I paused. Hell, he might want to ‘punish’ me also. For one wicked moment I actually considered going back there, but then my common sense kicked in and I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could! Better not tempt fate.

As I was turning the corner into the hallway that led to my quarters, I bumped into something big and hard, and almost fell on my ass, if it hadn’t been for the hand that caught and steadied me.

“Mr. Harper.” I looked up and felt my jaw drop for the second time that evening at the sight of Dylan Hunt, in all his glory, standing before me with a vaguely fiendish smile on his lips. “I suggest you be more careful where walk.”

“S..sure, boss,” I gulped, and Dylan flashed me another all-teeth smile and let go of me.

“Goodnight then.”

The place where he touched me burned and tingled, sending a small shock all the way down to my cock.

“Goodnight,” I managed to say at his retreating back.

I flashed back to the moment when Dylan had Tyr kneeling on the floor with his head stretched back, and I shuddered, feeling my cock harden instantly.

Who knows, maybe I will plan a little mutiny of my own?

End


End file.
